burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Vehicle Top Speeds
So apparently people are calculating the top speeds of vehicles here. http://www.gamespot.com/ps3/driving/burnout5/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-48134055&pid=935291&page=0 There is still a lot of speculation going on in the thread linked about the road they are tested on if you do a little reading, but once the testing of each vehicle and the top speeds are corrected, (or as close as an estimate could be) I was wondering if we could post this information here. KonigCCX 07:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :You could just add it to the vehicle pages that it is estimated to be near that?Homertime3 08:09, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::That is a really cool thread. As soon as they get the speed ironed out, we could add it to the vehicle infobox as 'Top Boosting Speed (f)' and Top Nonboosting Speed (f)'. :::I'm a man of science and i know about accuracy reliability and validity. Seems valid, how accurate: we'll never know but he's taken 9 hours so I'll give him that. Reliable. Well, he's done it three times per section, however no one else has done this. They may be slightly reliable but until someone else can repeat this and get the same or similar results, then I'm not happy in putting up stats for it. This may also lead to my decision about getting rid of all formulated weights. We can still keep the offense and burnopedia rating of cars though. So i thank him for starting this but someone else needs to do this, maybe on a different road to improve the consistency and therefore reliability. :::Regards, ::::Wait, your decision to get rid of weights? I thought you were the main one wanting them to begin with? I was against them. *shrug* If you want it gone, it's as simple as a template edit, just let me know. :::::Read page 3, "Tonyhotrod" is doing speed tests on a flatter road. I think he might be doing the testing in a more correct way but I won't fully support him until his little squabble is done with the other forum users there. KonigCCX 09:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Firstly i want to see 3 or 4 full sets of experiments to improve reliability, and then we'll make a verdict on whether we'll introduce them to this site. However is there anyone who has the effort and time to do it on this site? If so then please do, it would be a great help. Also, Rappy, get rid of the formulated weights. However keep offense and Burnopedia rating. The Burnopedia rating is just an average of everything, and offense is an average of speed, boost and strength/weight (depending on game). Thanks, :::::::Interestingly, the older, Arcade Burnout games, Burnout 1 and 2, have Speedometers in the bottom right corner of the screen, meaning there isn't too much guesswork as to how fast they go. As for the speed testing, I'm assuming it's done in Burnout Paradise. If I were to do this, I'd actually do it on Angus Wharf, Webster Avenue or Lawrence Road, and do it in an Online Race with no traffic on (the other player would have to not compete of course). No traffic on means it's easier to drive in a straight line to record the speeds. KBABZ 18:50, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Makes sense to me. Safe then. Do it all on different roads if you have the time to improve the reliability. Thanks, Hello Hi I'm one of the guys who calculated the vehicle speeds in Paradise and I thought I'm share them here. Burnout Paradise Vehicle fix me!!@#$s On A Flat Road Road Used was Evans BLVD 0.9x(3600/T) Bikes Further info Note: Each car was tested a minimum of 6 times with boost off (3 times) and boost on (3 times). If I messed up (hit something, scarped the wall, crash, made a sudden turn) I stopped, turned around and redid that run. If a speed seemed to high or low I thru out the times and redid the said vehicle. These speeds aren't 100% accurate unless Criterion says they are. When new vehicles come out I will test them. :WOW, you are the man!! KBABZ 09:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::That must have taken lots of work. I wonder if we should put these time in the infobox or start a new section on vehicle pages for them. This only took about 12+ hours. The hard ones were the Boost Group 1-3 cause it was hard to keep the boost going for 0.9 miles plus 2nd Street was a ***** cause the traffic always turned at me there. Also I can't wait to do the Dust Storm and the new model of the Carson Annihilator (it looks like it's faster then the Extreme Hot Rod) PSN: Spoil-t 18:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *Personally I think that we should incorporate them into the Infoboxes, but we could also have a list page of Vehicles by fix me!!@#$. Is there any chance you could do the same for vehicles in the other games? Legends on PSP, Dominator and the original game would be good because they don't have stats listed for them. If you don't have them, is there any chance that maybe I could do it if you taught me how? KBABZ 22:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Every Burnout besides Paradise has a speedometer so all you have to do is drive the cars so there's no need to do what I did for Paradise with the other Burnout games. PSN: Spoil-t 00:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *Actually that's incorrect. Only Burnout 1 and 2 have speedometers on them while racing. Burnout Revenge does list Top (boosting) speed, but not top non-boosting speed. As far as I know, anyway. KBABZ 01:16, 16 March 2009 (UTC) All Burnouts(expect Paradise) has a speedometer which can be used to find non-boost speed & boost speed.PSN: Spoil-t 01:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Whew There I added all the speeds to the Paradise vheicles and corrected the stats that weren't corrected already. Now I need a drink. PSN: Spoil-t 04:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Official?! Finally some official speeds (kinda) of vehicles from Criterion via the CG Network. Thought you guys would want to see. Read it below. :"The Carson Extreme Hot Rod has been hailed as the fastest vehicle in Paradise! We decided to test its credentials against the other contenders; the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo, the Nakamura Firehawk GP Competition, the Krieger PCPD Special, and the GT Nighthawk. :''First up an acceleration test along Webster Avenue. All traffic was stopped and state of the art timing equipment setup to measure 0 to 60mph and 0 to 120mph times. :''1st GT Nighthawk 1.52s 3.56s :''2nd Extreme Hot Rod 1.56s 3.90s :''3rd Firehawk 2.05s 4.72s :''4th Rai-Jin Turbo 2.13s 5.45s :''5th PCPD Special 2.94s 5.65s :''So the GT Nighthawk retains its crown as fastest accelerating vehicle in Paradise, but only just. Acceleration is great if you haven't got far to go, but if you are traveling any sort of distance then top speed is what you really need. :''Next up was a sustained top speed test along Section 4 of the I-88. This section was chosen for its gradual bends and inclines; only vehicles with good traction and a high power to weight ratio would be able to maintain their top speed along this stretch. All vehicles were traveling at top speed on passing through the first toll booth. :''1st Extreme Hot Rod : 42.57s :2nd Firehawk : 43.05s :3rd Rai-Jin Turbo : 44.58s :4th PCPD Special : 44.82s :5th GT Nighthawk : 45.45s :With a time over 2 seconds faster than the closest car and only the Nakamura Firehawk GP Competition getting close, the Carson Extreme Hot Rod is proven to be the Fastest Vehicle in Paradise!" They didn't test the Hot Rod Coupe cause that was the fastest car in the game before the Extreme came around. :( And if you want to find the actually speed of the cars from their test just find the distance of I-88 Section 4 and use this formula Dx(3600/T) D is distance and T is time. Extreme = 211MPH Firehawk GP = 209MPH Rai-Jin = 202MPH PCPD = 201MPH Nighthawk = 198MPH PSN: Spoil-t 21:25, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok, this is horrible. The tables don't match any of the sites themed design and stick out like a sore thumb. The images for the 'make-shift speedometer' is huge and choppy. I'd rather we come to consensus about things before close to 100 vehicle pages get edited. IMO, they all need at least one more edit to conform to the table-header template design, if not adding them to the infobox itself and removing it from the main section. I'd prefer infobox. For Paradise cars, there is only 5 or so things listed in the infobox, so it's not making it huge or anything. Please, next time before we go through a huge 100+ page edit spree (closer to 300 pages with edits from Spoil-T, then reedits from LeMans) lets come to a consensus of how it should look first. I made an edit here how I think it should look. Comments? Suggestions? ::I think the speedos look good. PSN: Spoil-t 02:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Personally I agree with Rappy, they look very tacky and don't go well with the rest of the site. I prefer the Infobox as well, and I personally thought that'd be the natural place to put it. It's not information, it statistics, so to speak. KBABZ 03:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I would of did the info box but I didn't know how to do it. PSN: Spoil-t 07:42, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::That's my specialty. It takes me 2 mins to add that to the infobox and it would have saved those two hours you spent posting the changes the other day. If you guys don't mind grinding it out, I can add it to the infobox, but I'd rather have a consensus on it first. It just saves time in the future. I'm all about initiative, but sometimes it just pays to wait. ::::::I can relate to Rappy's point. While I do constantly come out with new ideas and pictures and stuff, I always wait until I get administrator approval before I implement it. KBABZ 08:34, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Isn't that going against what a wikia is? An exchange of peoples ideas to an overall better outcome? I changed the top speeds to images as there better than plain text. LeMansRacer 15:40, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No, it's not really. In every wiki(a) there is some sort of structure, and if it goes against community consensus, it can and will be changed. I'm not saying it's not a good thing to add what you feel necessary. What I am saying is, when doing something that involves 100+ pages, it might be a good idea to discuss how it should look to conform with the structure of the wiki. (That's what talk pages are for) "Isn't that going against what a wikia is? An exchange of peoples ideas to an overall better outcome?". I think you misunderstand what you're saying. Again, as Rappy said, most of the users of the wiki have to agree to a particular idea if it is to be implemented. Some are minor, such as including the paint choices for a vehicle in the description for the older Burnout cars, but others, such as where to put the Ticker Description or how to show the fix me!!@#$s in an article, require some more consolation before they can be used. KBABZ 23:24, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Conclusion AHHHHHH! I leave the site for a week and everyone goes ahead changing our prescious wiki. Right, everyone stop bitching. This is what's gonna happen: We're gonna put the top speeds and stuff at the bottom of the infobox. In the same layout as Rappy's test edit, but at the bottom and in the same colour scheme as the infobox too. Rappy, if this could be done then you're amazing. Also, Rappy, you're an admin now, and so if something like this is gonna blatantly make the site better, and you think it should go somewhere, then put it there. You know what you're doing when it comes down to coding, and you now have the powah too. Wiki's aren't democracies or dictatorships. The polotics of a wiki varies depending on the wiki. Basically, the community all chips in and has votes, concensuses and whatnot, but the over-ruling yes or no's come from the admins. And if they're under disagreement then i have the final word. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. But yeh, Rappy, go ahead. Thanks dude, you're a legend. Addition of fix me!!@#$s I thought that seeing as though the top speeds could become apart of the template for vehicles, I thought i'd create something to fit burnout for it LeMans 14:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I could be convinced to implement this... how many people like it? ::I like it! LeMans 00:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::I like it too, btw this isn't LeMans 00:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) of who i've never met That makes it look 1975ish, should make the numbers look digital for the newer cars (like the GT Concept) and use the one up there for older cars (like the Opus) PSN: Spoil-t 04:12, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I don't like the look of it unfortunately. Why don't we just have two sections at the bottom of the infobox stating the top speeds of each car? How about these? LeMans 13:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) That's good for newer cars but I like the other one for older cars. PSN: Spoil-t 22:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I like the second one because it's more readable, and could probably be incorporated into an Infobox more easily where it would probably be more appropriately placed. KBABZ 10:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) BSI Vehicle speeds Expect them to be up later today but for now it's bed time [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 08:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC)